


Will I see you again?

by Peculiarperson69



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Goodbyes, M/M, Reincarnation, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 18:33:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30143781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peculiarperson69/pseuds/Peculiarperson69
Summary: A hybrid and an angel, what a weird pair, soon though the angel had to leave in order to fulfill more of his duties and to make sure that the other would be kept safe"Will I ever see you again?""If the gods above will allow us, i wouldn't doubt it"
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	Will I see you again?

**Author's Note:**

> I red this one for where its just so beautiful and I thought "hey, why don't I do that?"

he remembered the spft skin under his fingertips as his hand dance across the angels body, perfect, no marks in sight, perfect slim body that was hugged by his white hoodie, a yellow halo dancing across his head and white eyes staring into the hybrids very soul as he continued to embrace the other male, he was just so perfect, he had no idea why someone as sweet,kind and as beautiful as this dear angel would want him of all mortals, but he guessed he didn't care, they where happy

Until the angel had to leave...

He remembered tears being spilled that say as he wrapped his arms around the other holding the other flush against his chest as he refused to let his light go "do you have to leave?" He asked for what felt like the millionth time "yes love, I told you, its for the best" the angel replied his own arms wrapped along the hybrids neck 

"...will we ever meet again?"the hybrid asked

And the angel hesitated 

"....if the gods above will allow us i wouldn't doubt it" the angel said as he felt a hand snake under his chin and making him face the hybrids eyes, they stared at eachother for the last time as the hybrid sighed letting go of the angel "alright, I guess your right" the hybrid said defeatedly as the angel smiled sadly at the other, bending down to peck his cheek "dont worry my love, I will do everything in my power to somehow be able to find you again" the angel said aware of the light surrounding him as he felt his physical body slowly disintegrate "alright, I love you Halo" the hybrid said and the angel smiled "i love you to Quacky"

....

He had been 19 when that had happened

Now he was 28

He would lay on his bed the sweet memories of his little angel dancing around in his mind being a source of comfort and despair in his darkest moments, the promises that where yet to be fulfilled still flew around in the air giving him a sense of hope that his angel might return, or a sense of loneliness at his loveless existence 

It would have been nearly 10 years without his sweet light, and he would've waited longer if necessary 

But he supposed that the gods had decided that this was enough punishment for a crime he didn't commit, as he walked along the forest, the suns warm rays making there way through the leaves and beating down on his skin of wings, the consistent crunch of the dead leaves below as ge continued to walk filled the air, he didn't know why he had felt so compelled to walk to the lake that was in the middle of the forest, he just did

As he came across the clearing he found himself pausing a she caught sight of a dark figure at the edge of the lake looking down

He was shocked and afraid for quite abit, before he saw white almost transparent halo floating above its head, grey wings hung limply on its back blood dripping down almost as if someone had tried to rip the gift of flight away from the poor creature

The creature seemed to sense the hybrids presense as it turned to face the hybrid, he would have been Terrified when he saw the dark horns protruding put ofbthe creatures head, but once he saw those oh so familiar white eyes he felt himself crumble as he nervously walked over to the being that looked oh so much like his dear love, they stared at eachother for abit before the fallen angels eyes filled with tears as he smiled at the hybrid "i hope I didn't make you wait to long"

The voice, so familiar and soothing didn't change, though the angels appearance had changed quite drastically the hybrid knew it was the same athereal being he had fallen in love with oh so many years ago...

He quickly qrapped his arms around the demon holding the other close feeling the same soft skin as before, though scarred and pitch black like the night it was still as beautiful and as perfect as he had remembered it to be "dont you fucking dare do that again" the hybrid hissed, his voice dripping with venom,relief,sorrow and love at the same time, blending together almost perfectly as he held the love of his life close

"Oh dont woryr dear" the other said as he nuzzled into the hybrids chest feeling the warmth that radiated off him accompanied by the rhythmic bear of his heart that the demon now lacked "i don't plan on leaving anytime soon" the demon said nuzzling into the others chest not caring of the small stinging sensation in his wings or his new tail that was swinging from side to side excitedly, Quackity laughed leaning down and giving the demon a small kiss 

Still as soft and as comforting as he remembered 

"I love you my sweet light" the hybrid said his voice now full of nothing but love as felt the demon nuzzle more into his chest

"I love you to my dear"

(This was more a test tbh)


End file.
